


Haunted (Sweet!Devil!SpainxReaderxSweet!Devil!Romano)

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain/Reader/South Italy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Haunted (Sweet!Devil!SpainxReaderxSweet!Devil!Romano)

You tossed the paperwork you were given onto the passenger seat of your car and started to drive off. An old mansion was always a fun project to do! You were actually very shocked you were given this project. Someone by the last name of Vargas had just bought the very old and very run down mansion about forty minutes from town, and wanted renovations. He had sent your company a request for a total redesign of the place, along with the requirements. It wouldn’t be a hard order to fill, you just needed floor plans.  
  
Which was the problem.  
  
The place was so damn old there were no floor plans. At least, none that anyone knew about.  
  
So, of course, you got to go check it out.  
  
It was quite exciting, really!  
  
The history this place could hold! The treasures! You were practically bouncing in the driver’s seat of your car as you leasirily drove down the road. You wondered how many rooms there was to this place was, and how big they were. You doubted it would have any electricity, even if there were electrical wires running through it. When was this place built again? Early 1800’s right? Wow, it was almost 200 years old. That’s impressive! You drummed your fingers against the wheel before you decided to take a detour to the store.  
  
With a few candles, candle holders, a lighter, and a flashlight you were back on your way!  
  
Pulling up to the mansion you couldn’t help the foreboding feeling creeping into your bones. The home itself was composed, as if it had been the one to choose this lonely area. It stood as a fortress of solitude, refusing to bend at the will of nature. Taking a deep breath you shook your head and gathered your supplies. Sketch book? Check. Pencils and pens? Tape measurer? Check and check. The supplies you bought from the store? Check. A few snacks and drinks? check! Standing up you pocketed your keys and phone, turning back towards the dorment home.  
  
The trip into the foyer was very revealing on what to be expected from the rest of the home. Cracked and peeling paint. Water damaged floors and walls. The place soaked you to your bones with a feeling of pure dread. You furrowed your eyebrows, too many horror movies had turned you into a paranoid idiot.  
  
First, you told yourself, you needed to draw out the full floor plan. Taking out your tape measurer you measured along the baseboard of the foyer, sketching it out, and moving onto the next room. The room was stuffy, as if something had sucked every last drop of fresh air from it. With a sigh you walked over to the nearest window and unlocked it, struggling to lift it. It felt like it was rusted closed, the moisture from the outside world had seeped into the metal. Afterwards you began to sketch out the floor plan. You did this for every room, opening every window you could muscle up, which weren’t many. As the wind blew through the first floor it lifted the top layers of dust that covered the ground and what little furniture that was rotting away down there.  
  
After over two hours of sketching and forcing windows opened you were done with the first floor. Just the first floor. You groaned to yourself looking at the stairs that led upwards. Would those even hold your weight? Tentatively you placed your foot on the first step. You could feel it bow lightly as you put your full weight on it, but it didn’t break. Slowly and surely you made your way to the top of the stairs.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs you started on your left, sketching out the hallway and doorways, being careful with the measurements. Afterwards you walked into the closest room. It looked like what would have been a nursery. The rotted rocking chair and bassinet were proof of that. With careful precision you went from corner to corner, taking more measurements.  
  
Walking out of the room you took a left, opening a set of big looming double doors, wondering what kind of secrets they hid. As you forced the swollen doors open you froze in spot, the grandeur of the room hitting you full force. This study would have been treasure trove in its prime.  
  
Entering the room you pulled back the curtains, allowing some natural light into the room, though it did no good. The whole house seemed to rest in a constant state of dusk. Never to much light and always leaving you wanting more. That was okay, though, This room would be good for your sketching once you had the floor plans laid out.  
  
Once you sat down your possessions you did your best to clear the work area of the desk of the layer of dust that was resting on it. The whole house had a magnificently thick layer of dust on everything, almost as if it were snow. The house’s essence had reduced itself to a slumbering monster, the echoes of past families still bouncing from hall to hall as you could hear the home groaning under you. You sat down most of your supplies, only keeping your pencil and clipboard with your papers.  
  
Four more hours passed as the heels of your shoes hit the hardwood floors, shuffling from room to room. four hours of bending, measuring, sketching, and finally you were done. With that part at least. In those four hours you managed to get the second and third floor sketched out. After you finished your sketching you made your way back to the study room. You had the information you needed, now it was time to get down to the nitty gritty!  
  
Entering the room, you furrowed your eyebrows. You could have sworn you opened the curtains when you first came in. They probably just fell from their position, not like the natural light would do you very much good anyway as it was beginning to get dark. You debated leaving, it would probably be the smart thing to do, but being here gave you loads of inspiration. It was as if a flood gate had been released, and you had to divert the water before the villages down the river was flooded.  
  
Pulling out your flashlight and candles you set up an area of light as you lit three candles and sat your flashlight on it’s base, causing a pillar of light to illuminate a small radius. The amount of dust in the air fascinated you as you watched it practically float in place.  
  
This home needed a lot of TLC, and that’s what you were here to plan out. You decided to start on the first room you entered, the foyer. You grabbed a sheet of paper and sat the floor plan beside you, so you could use the measurements. With what could be described as tunnel vision you began designing a floor plan that would compliment the Victorian style outside, while modernizing the whole thing. Another hour passed as you finished what would have been the living room. You were making good time. As you were starting on the den’s design you decided to pull out some water and a snack. You might have forgotten to eat today, but what could you say? When you got like this, nothing could distract you from work! This place was amazing, it was a blank canvas just waiting for your expert eyes to see it’s potential. Putting your pencil back to the paper you sketched what kind of fireplace would look good in that den. It would have to be small, something easy to take care of, something like--  
  
“Wow, senorita, that is looking good!” You screamed at the top of your lungs as your hand went flying back, attempting to stab the source of that heavy Spanish accent. To bad for you your wrist was easily caught. “Now, that’s not very nice. You come into my home and try to stab me?”  
  
You were delusional. Lack of light and sleep must have been getting to you. You were the only one in this house! No one had been in here for at least a hundred years! You shook as you saw a mocha coloured hand shot from near your head and grabbed your design for the foyer.  
  
“Pequeño*, this is looking good!” Oh, Gods, there really was someone here. Ripping your wrist away from the anomaly you threw your chair back as you rushed to get away from him. There, floating in mid air, hung a man. Was he a man? He was dressed in plain black button up shirt, and dark blue jeans. His clothes weren’t very much to look at, but his body sure as hell was something. To start, the man had small black devil wings! You stared in horror as you took in the wings, his tail and just as odd two lightning shaped horns, starting at his temple and aiming backwards. His emerald green eyes stared impressed at your sketches. “Oh, I like the look of these curtains,” you weren’t paying much attention to what he was saying, you were more worried about how the hell he got in here! Or even what the hell he was!  
  
“Hey, Idiota, can’t you see you’re-a scaring the bella?” an annoyed Italian accent came from behind you. You screamed again and turned around. There, in the doorway, stood yet another man. At least this one was standing on the solid ground. He stood just barely taller than you, with piercing amber eyes. He shared in appearance with the other man his wings and tail. His tail twitched in irritation as he glared at the other one, his short pointed horns just barely visible under his dark brown hair, a long singular curl extending to the right of his head. With a bored expression his eyes shifted over to you, who was obviously trembling.  
  
He smirked lightly, practically tasting your fear in the air. “You must-a be the one they sent to design our-a home, no?” he asked, slowly sauntering over to you. Was he the Mr. Vargas whom requested help with this place? You backed away from him, fear shaking your frame. What the hell were these things? Were they actually there, or were you hallucinating? The Italian chuckled as you backed yourself into a corner. “Now, now. Bella, there’s no need to be trembling so bad.”  
  
“Not yet, at least.” the Spaniard laughed as he set down your papers, turning his eyes to you. “Lovi, they really sent us quite the treat, no?” He licked his lips, savoring the cold sweat beading on your forehead.  
  
“This, this can’t be happening!” you tried reasoning with yourself. “You can’t be here. You’re not even human!” this place was making you crazy. That was it, You just had to get out of here, get some fresh air. You’d come back in the morning to finish your work. You turned towards the door, where the Italian one stood, arms crossed. “Get out of my way so I can leave.” you huffed.  
  
He stared at you, shock etched in his face. You were so afraid, he could taste it. Yet you were willing to stand up to him. He laughed. “No, no, I don’t think you understand what’s going on here, bella.” he stepped closer to you. “You won’t be leaving us, si?” you rolled your eyes.  
  
“Like a hallucination could stop me?” you growled stomping past him.  
  
Hallucination? Is that what you thought they were? He growled as his tail wrapped around your ankle. You stopped, staring down at the thin black tendril, watching as it burnt the bottom of your pants. That shouldn’t be happening. You knew it shouldn’t be happening. “Antonio, maybe we should show our new Giocattolo** her place.”  
  
You heard as the other creature’s wings carried him closer to the two of you. You stared at them in utter fear. Hallucinations don’t burn cloths. You were frozen in fear, your fight or flight instincts not helping you in the least as the taller of the two circled you. You tried to pull away when you felt him gently grab your hand, the black tail burning your ankle as you did so, causing you to hiss in pain. The two shared a look, oh, how delicious that look of pain that crossed your vistage! It was enough to make any little devil drool. With determination you swung your fist at the Spaniard, only for the other to catch that wrist.  
  
“She’s a feisty one, no?” you heard him laugh as you tried pulling your wrist away from them both, causing their grips to strengthen like cobras.  
  
The two shared a look. This was going to be fun. “Oh, bella.” the one with a curl said, bringing your wrist to his face. “Maybe we should share names, yes? Mi chiamo Lovino.” You turned to stare at him. You didn’t know Italian, but you guessed he was telling you his name. Lovino, what an oddly normal name. Your thought process was cut off by a voice on your other side.  
  
“Me llamo Antonio,” you sneered, did they seriously expect you to tell them your name? No way in hell! You heard Antonio sigh. “Oh, encantadora,”*** You screamed as a white hot piercing pain was introduced to your wrist. It felt like your wrist was about to explode. Taking this opportunity Lovino crashed his lips to yours, leaving what would be an obvious bruise. You whined lightly as you felt his little pink muscle slide in your wet cavern, savoring your taste. Lovino chuckled, poking and prodding at your own pink muscle. With determination you clamped your teeth down, effectively forcing the little devil away with a bleeding tongue. Lovino glared at you as Antonio chuckled. “Now now, mascota (4), let’s not get so rough so fast.” he nodded to Lovino who wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth, and held your wrist up.  
  
You jerked, trying to prevent whatever he was planning. Instead Antonio grabbed your chin roughly, forcing your mouth open. “Try that little trick with me, perra(5), and I’ll break every last one of your toes.” You stared in horror as the same pain from before shot through your other wrist, ripping another scream from the bottom of your throat. Antonio crashed his lips to yours, running his tongue over every inch. Fuck your pain tasted so damn good. Just the small taste they got had them turned on so bad.  
  
You were crying as both of them pulled away. Antonio smirked as he kissed away a tear. “Come now, beautiful, there’s nothing to be afraid.” they let go of your wrists, allowing you to finally back away from them both. You stared at them before looking down at your wrists, where two different swirling patterns encircled them like bracelets. Panic ran through your veins. What the hell were these things? You looked at the two panicked.  
  
“Don’t-a be afraid, (y/n)~” How the hell did they know your name!? “We just marked you, is all.” Lovino laughed as your panic broke you, and you ran.  
  
The two devils looked at each other and just waited. They’d be able to find you, no matter where you hid in this house. Not like you could get out if you tried.  
  
You ran straight down the stairs and to the front door, trying to force it open. Shit, this was harder than you remembered. You pulled the door as hard as you could, but it didn’t budge. Okay, that’s not a problem, not a problem at all. You ran to the den, intent on climbing out through the window, but it was closed. Taking a deep breath you ran to the next room, then the next, then the next. Every window you had forced opened was now closed, and there was no way for you to open them again. Panicking even more you tried opening the back door, but even that was a losing battle. You heard the beating of wings as you jingled the door.  
  
“It’s no use, bella,” Lovino teased. “You’re stuck with us.” You looked around for anything, literally anything you could use to fight. Before you could even think of anything Antonio had you by the throat, flying a couple feet above the floor. You whimpered and grabbed his wrist, trying to give yourself some leverage, while kicked your legs wildly. They smirked, obviously enjoying your terror. You narrowed your eyes as you aimed and kicked your leg as hard as you could, hitting him right between the legs. He grunted in pain and dropped you, your back hitting the floor and your head following suit. You groaned in pain, you really didn’t think that through. Winded you rolled over, lifting yourself partially up before you felt a boot stomp on the middle of your back. You yelled in pain as your face hit the rotting wood floor. “Now that wasn’t very nice, was it?” you groaned trying to move. “You just caused my friend some serious pain,” you looked towards the demon that was doubled over in pain, glaring at you dangerously. “I think you owe him an apology.”  
  
You shook your head. No way were you apologizing to that thing. “Oh, we disagree.” Antonio growled as he straightened up as best as he could and stepped closer to you. With snake like speed he tangled his hand in your hair and roughly pulled you up as Lovino took his foot off your back. You yelled in pain, moving so your knees were supporting you. “Why don’t you kiss it better~?” you gasped and shook your head as he unzipped his pants, allowing his swollen member to bounce free. You turned your head in disgust, squeezing your eyes shut. “Come on, just a little peck~” He teased. You shook your head again, you are not touching that thing.  
  
Antonio looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Stubborn little human girl, normally by now their playthings would be begging for their lives. That’s fine, Lovino thought before bringing his foot down on your calf, causing you to scream loudly in pain. Antonio took that opportunity to pull your mouth over his erect penis, moaning as your scream sent vibrations all over. “If you bite we’ll break your jaw.” He threatened, pulling his hips back and bucking them forward. You whined, trying to pull yourself away as tears rolled down your cheeks. Antonio moaned, shit if your mouth were any indicator, he was going to have some serious fun. With little consideration for your need for air he began thrusting his hips as he held your head in place. You whined, fighting the urge to bite down and run again. You couldn’t get out the first time, what makes you think you could get out the second? “Come on, little puta, look at me.” he demanded, thrusting deeper, causing you to gag. You squeezed your eyes tighter in defiance, only for him to pull on your hair, a ripping sound coming to your ears. You opened your eyes, hoping he’d stop if you listen, and he did, eyes full of tears. He laughed as he reached down, grabbing the wrist he marked, and placed it on his pulsating member. “I can’t be doing all the work~” Instinctively you tried pulling away, only to hear a growl escape his throat. You whined lightly wrapping your hand around him. “Good girl,” he chuckled as you slowly began pumping your hand. He moaned happily.  
  
Behind you, you could hear the Lovino’s pants fall to the ground, causing you to cringe. Toni couldn’t be the only one having fun, now could he? Lovino thought as he knelt down, rubbing your flower through your pants. You closed your eyes in shame. You felt Antonio roughly pull your hair, forcing your eyes open again. “I didn’t say you can close your eyes!” You whined. “Do it again, and I’ll rip your pretty little eyelids off.” You squeaked and bobbed your head faster for him, begging him not to.  
  
Lovino on the other hand, was feeling quite left out as he ripped your pants down. You gasped, tightly squeezing your thighs together. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the back of your (f/c) lacy thong. pulling it upwards he caused it to rub against your clit, an involuntary moan to erupting from your throat. With a sadistic smirk he brought his tail up, prodding your ass cheek with the full arrow-headed tip, eliciting a small sizzle noise as it branded you. You screamed loudly wiggling your ass, trying to move away, causing them both to laugh. Lovino used the pain as a distraction and pried your thighs apart, practically kneeing your cunt to keep your legs from closing. You whined and moved your hips forward in an attempt to relieve the pressure, arousing yourself to moan.  
  
“Look at this, Antonio,” Lovino laughed, as he could feel your juices begin to dampen his pants. “She really is a puttana(6)!” he laughed as he moved his knee, rubbing your pussy. Fuck, this was humiliating. You moaned loudly around Antonio’s cock, mindlessly humping Lovino’s leg to increase the pleasure. You couldn’t get enough, even if it stole your pride. Your mind kept screaming at you to fight back, but your body… Oh, how your body bellowed for more. You were trapped between keeping your mental dignity and releasing it to sin. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt your orgasm approaching.  
  
You whined loudly as you felt Lovino’s knee disappear, you were so close! You wiggled your butt a little, practically begging him to bring it back. You jumped a little when you felt him grab your left hip, feeling his hard member rub against your clit. Fuck! You moaned loudly, bucking your hips, begging him to ram into you. Your moans of pleasure were quickly turned into panicked moans as you felt him press his tip to the entrance of your ass. No, no, no, no, no, you panicked trying to pull away from Antonio, so you could beg him not to.  
  
Too late. With a forceful thrust you could feel the walls of your ass tear as his cock was shoved deep within. Moaning loudly, Antonio forced your head down further on his cock, spilling his seeds down your throat as you were made to swallow. You stared up at him, blinded by the pain. Antonio stepped away from you, staring at their handiwork. Your arm gave out on you, causing you to fall face first onto the hardwood floor. You screamed again when Lovino began thrusting, causing liquid, probably blood, to spill from your anus.  
“Look at how much she’s bleeding!” was the last thing you heard as you began to black out, along with their cruel indistinguishable laughter while their eyes lit, and lips curved in malicious pleasure.


End file.
